The Messanger
by Shazi-Chan
Summary: Roxas has a voice in his head that save his life from time to time. She seems to have a connection with not only his parents leaving, but one of his workmates.
1. I: Thursday

…**:::I:::...**

Sometimes, I hear this voice in my head. It's a girl, I don't know her name or even if she has one but she's saved my life more times than I can count.

I've been known to blank out on occasions, lately it's been getting worse. I figure the voice in my head is just my brains way of keeping me alive. It a pretty effective method too. Though why the voice is a girl I'm still not sure about, maybe it's because it gets my attention

_Roxas, watch the road_

"Crap," I cursed as a car sped passed sprayed water all over me. "Thanks," I muttered to the voice in my head and crossed the road.

"Roxas!" I high fived Axel as I walked into work. He's one of my workmates, and as far as I could tell he was a pyromaniac. Zexion, the head chef at Oblivion café, never lets him in the kitchen. Something about setting things on fire in the kitchen after learning about that pudding you're actually supposed to. I figured I didn't want to know how that story ended.

"Hey Axel." I greeted him. He threw an apron at me. "Thanks," I muttered, I threw it on and started my shift. Working at Oblivion café wasn't so bad. I get paid pretty well, and it gets me out of the house for a few extra hours. I live on my own now, but it's hard to be in a house with no one there. I was walking around the café getting orders.

"Yo Roxas, I didn't know you worked here." Someone called, I walked over to the table, it was surprising to see Hayner, Pence and Olette from school. They certainly didn't seem like the kind of people who would normally come to Oblivion. I can't say I would've came here either if it wasn't for my mother suggesting it.

"Uh yeah," I replied nervously. I grabbed my notepad from my apron pocket and pen from behind my ear. "What would you like?" I asked.

"One of them, focaccia things," Hayner replied. Obviously he had no idea what he was ordering. I jotted it down regardless.

"I'll have the same" Olette said. I jotted it down too.

"I'll have a sea salt Sunday." Pence grinned. Hayner and Olette laughed and I jotted it down and took it to the kitchen.

I told Zexion all the things everyone had ordered. He nodded and began chopping and cooking like a madman. It was no wonder he was head chef.

"Roxas, c'mere," Axel called me over. Glancing at how close Zexion was to finishing I headed over to Axel at the front computer. Axel pointed to the screen. I read the headline from the newspapers website.

"Parents abandoned 17 year old son?" I questioned. That wasn't something you see everyday. And I didn't like how that one line summed up my life.

"Yeah, they won't gives names but some poor kid's parents just up and left," Axel said to me, "he's from up north too. Boy do I feel sorry for him," he added shaking his head.

"Order up," Zexion called. I rushed over and grabbed the orders and headed to the table.

"Man that takes skill," Hayner commented, I didn't quite see the skill. It wasn't exactly hard to carry three plates at once.

"Thanks Roxas," Olette grinned as I put the food down. I headed back to the counter where Axel was still reading the article.

"Hey apparently the kid's living on his own." Axel said. I wondered to myself where that kid was. His situation was so close to mine.

My parents abandoned me a week ago. It was the reason I took up more shifts at Oblivion and why my school marks had dropped heaps. No one knew though, I don't want to worry them. So I was alone with the girl in my head.

My job here at Oblivion keeps the bills paid and food in my cupboard but that's about it.

Mum and Dad left me a note, I keep it with me always. It says that I shouldn't be sad, because they weren't good parents to me anyway. I think they were wrong, they may not have given me everything I wanted, they couldn't afford that. but they loved me and when I needed them they were there for me. That was all that mattered to me. Now I don't even have that any more.

_Roxas, you're lost again._

"Thanks," I muttered t the voice. Apparently I'd disappeared inside my head for the remainder of my shift and got lost on the way home. "Damn," I looked around at the street, "You could've told me earlier when I took a wrong turn," I said the voice in my head. I really was lost. I had no idea where I was and I didn't expect her to answer me any time soon.

"Roxas, what're you doing here?" I spun around to find Axel.

"I sort of got lost," I replied, embarrassed. He laughed.

"Disappeared into your head again," Axel concluded. "Here, I'll get you back to your neighbourhood." He walked away.

"Hey wait!" I called and ran to catch up to him. "Thanks Axel," I mumbled when I did.

"Don't mention it, someone's gotta look after you when you zombie out." Axel slapped my shoulder. We laughed and joked all the way back to my neighbourhood. The buildings started to look familiar, so Axel left me to find my own way home.

"See you tomorrow," He wondered off into the darkness. I wondered back to my house. I grabbed the key from my necklace and opened the door.

The whole house was silent save for the buzzing of the various electric appliances around the place. I put my key back on it's chain around my neck and laid on the couch.

_Goodnight Roxas._

"Goodnight," I replied to the girl in my head.

…**:::I:::...**

_**This is my newest fic, I really should finish the other's but to want to post this one! Thanks for all your effort to read so far and please make a little extra effort to review. Tell me what you think and what needs improving. Thanks in advance**_

_**~Shazi-chan**_


	2. II: Friday

…**:::II:::...**

_Good Morning Roxas._

"Morning," I yawned my reply to the girl in my head. I rolled off the couch and made my breakfast. I yawned again while putting the bread in the toaster.

I threw on my school uniform and felt a little awkward because of the girl in my head, but figured it was nothing new to her.

I buttered my toast when it popped up and stuck a piece in my mouth. I threw my bag over my shoulder and headed out the door.

"Hey, sleepy head," I was greeted by an empty can of energy drink to the head thrown by my cousin Sora. "did you only get up five minutes ago or something?" he called out as I walked down my front path to the gate. I know he knew about my parents, I could tell, but he never said anything.

"It was ten minutes ago thank you," I retorted as I got out the gate.

"Whatever, we're off to get Kairi," he shrugged, and opened another can of energy drink. This was our morning routine. Sora would go and get two energy drinks, drink one and get to my house. He would either knock on the door or catch me on my way out. He'd then drink his second energy drink on the way to Kairi's.

_You're going the wrong way._

"Thanks," I muttered and quickly changed direction to follow Sora.

"Who're you thanking?" Sora asked. He'd heard me.

"No one," I replied quickly. I should probably stop thanking the girl in my head out loud. Sora sculled the last of his second energy drink and threw it at Kairi's bedroom window. A good shot I might add.

"You're picking that up," she yelled out to him.

"Yes ma'am," Sora saluted cheekily. I still wasn't sure what the relationship between Sora and Kairi was exactly. It was clear they like each other in _that_ way, but neither of them did anything about it.

Sora grabbed the can from below Kairi's window and put it in the bin before she came out the door.

"Energy drinks?" she glared at Sora.

"Yes," Sora replied deflated. Kairi hated Sora drinking energy drinks, which is why he did it before he got to her house so she couldn't stop him.

"Morning Roxas," she said to me pleasantly. I nodded in reply. Just like every other morning Sora and Kairi flirted with each other and I'd walk silently next to them in thought.

Not a whole lot happened at school, at least not that I could focus on. I was caught in thought all day.

When I got to work Zexion nodded in greeting and Axel was again at the computer.

"'Sup, lil' Roxy," he said without so much as a glance. He had the biggest smirk on his face I've ever seen.

"I'm stuck with that now aren't I?" I muttered, I threw my apron on and started my shift.

Oblivion was such an upper class café, I wonder why Axel work here, or even why I was hired. Come to think of it, how did Zexion get the job exactly?

_Roxas, pay attention_

"Thanks," I mumbled, I worked till the end of my shift pretty blankly. Everyone says I'm a airy person at the best of times, often off in my own little world, going through the motions and not taking anything in. I miss a lot of the things that happen around me.

"You doing anything tonight?" Axel asked when we walked out together. I never do anything after work, I just go home and sleep.

"No I was just gonna go home and sleep." I replied slowly.

"You serious? It's Friday, come party!" He slapped my arm.

"Okay," I nodded. Axel told me to meet him where he left me yesterday.

Honestly I had no idea it was Friday. Last I remember it was Wednesday. I really need on of those watches that have the day of the week on them.

I changed out of my work clothes and into something casual, I met Axel at the same corner he left me yesterday.

"Here," He handed me a bottle, "You're an airhead at the best of times, so I figure you should go easy." He explained. It was a light beer. I guess he didn't want me to disappear inside my head completely

"I've never drank before," I admitted

"Did you're parents let you go out?" he asked, noticing my reluctance to say anything he added, "'Cause if you had to sneak out, that's fine by me."

"No I'm allowed out," I replied simply. I really don;t want people to know about my parents.

"Fair enough," he shrugged. We headed to a house i'd never seen before. Technically speaking i'd never been in this neighbourhood either.

"Welcome to 'the castle that never was'" Axel opened the door to the house and I was blasted by music.

_Don't worry Roxas, I'll look after you._

"Thanks," I mumbled to the girl in my head and entered the house.

…**:::II:::...**

_**and chapter two, thanks for the reviews sakisya and BloodAndCookies, here's more just like you asked.**_

_**Okays, thanks in advance for you're reviews!**_

_**~Shazi-chan**_


	3. III: Sunday

…**:::III:::...**

_wake up Roxas_

I groaned and rolled over, the girl was hurting my head, everything was hurting my head.

I struggled to get up and ended up falling off the couch instead. Landing on someone on the floor.

I sat up as quickly as I could and found Axel on the ground. What was he doing in my house?

_This isn't you house._

I looked around, I wasn't in my house, and I wasn't anywhere in 'the castle that never was either.' I don't remember leaving there, or much else after my second drink.

"Easy Rox," axle mumbled, "This is my house," he said, I think he notices my distress. I relaxed a little. I wasn't somewhere completely foreign. Sure I'd never been to Axel's house before, but I trusted him. And the girl in my head wasn't warning me against anything.

Axel sat up and pointed to one of the door. "that way to the kitchen, careful not to wake my parents." he added.

I went to the kitchen, then down the hallway and found the toilet. I finished my buisness and came back to the kitchen. Axel was sitting at the table.

"You hungry?," he asked. I shook my head, I actually wanted to go home. "Suit yourself." he shrugged. "I'll take you home soon, just let me stop my head from spinning." he said.

I stood blankly while Axel muttered to himself about a headache and rubbed his temples.

"okay, let's go," he stood up and headed out of the kitchen. I followed quietly as he wrote a note to his parents and headed out to door.

"I can't remember anything that happened last night," I said to Axel. He led me through the streets, back to my house.

"I imagine you can't remember what happened the night before either." he replied with a smirk.

"What?"

"I'm just gonna say, it's Sunday morning, and Saturday was _insane,_"Axel replied. He left me at the same corner as Friday night.

Did I really miss all of Saturday? Just how much did I drink? I really hope I didn't lose my keys.

I got to my front door still in a daze and fumbled for my key. Good thing it was still attached to my necklace.

I opened the door and half collapsed on the couch. My head still felt funny and the gaps in my memory where more concerning than when I usually blanked out.

My phone buzzed in my pocket, I check for a call.

"Hello?" I answered.

"_Roxas? Are you okay?" _Sora was on the other end.

"I'm fine." I replied. Puzzled.

"_I called you yesterday but you didn't answer. What were you doing?" _he asked. I couldn't reply, I didn't know what I was doing yesterday.

"_Roxas, you still there?"_

"Yeah I'm here."

"_Come over to Kairi's, she's been worried about you."_ he said and hung up. I didn't think Kairi paid that much attention to me.

I took some pain killer and locked the house up. Kairi and Sora were loud at the best of times, I didn't want to have headache while I was there.

]

"Roxas!" Kairi launched herself at me "Sora called yesterday but you didn't answer!" she scolded me. "what were you doing?" she asked. I frowned. I didn't know how to answer so I shrugged. I figured I was with Axel all day, but what I was doing was an entirely different subject.

"You blanked out for whole day didn't you?" Sora asked. I nodded slowly. That explanation would have to do. It's not like I knew what I was doing.

"Roxas, you're doing that worse than ever. Is everything okay?" Kairi asked as she sat next to Sora on her couch. I shrugged and sat on the floor.

"I haven't noticed any difference," I lied. In actual fact, I've been doing tit so much lately, my brain has created a voice to snap me out of it. I took note of Sora's face. He defiantly knew about my parents, how could he not, he was my cousin. He probably heard from his parents. So much for keeping it a secret.

"You let us know if something happens okay," Kairi said.

"Of course," I replied. I had a feeling it was going to be a long day.

_It'll be okay Roxas_

…**:::III:::...**

_**ahhh, another chapter. I'm tempted to write, from axe's point of view, just what did happen Saturday night. I'm curious as to see who wants to know as well. Let me know in a review.**_

_**~Shazichan**_


End file.
